1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an utterance training machine which enables a learner of utterance to visually confirm his own manner of utterance, and particularly to such a machine which enables the learner to visually confirm at the time the flow speed signals of expiration and speech signals produced during utterance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Voice is a waveform produced by various organs acting on the expiration forced out of lung. Generally, the strength of voice and the amount of expiration are not in accord with each other and for example, in utterance of vowels, stronger voices may be produced by a lesser amount of expiration while utterance of whispers or consonants requires a greater amount of expiration. Therefore, how to use expiration forms an important factor in utterance of voices. Aurally normal people very naturally acquire to use their expiration to utter, but aurally handicapped persons (hereinafter referred to as the deaf) cannot obtain information by ear and find it difficult to acquire to use their expiration which is the requisite for utterance. On the other hand, even the aurally normal people would find it difficult to acquire to use their expiration as in foreign language learning, namely, when they learn to speak a language which they are not accustomed to speak every day or when they want to master such language within a very short period of time.